


Much To Think About

by itsfio



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, VERY VERY SHORT but i found this and figured i should put this here too, just rocky boi thinkin to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfio/pseuds/itsfio
Summary: On the way back from the clockwork facility, Rockmo has a lot of thinking to do.
Relationships: Rockmo/Magdalene
Kudos: 1





	Much To Think About

The flight back from the clockwork facility is surprisingly peaceful. Usually any trips taken are interrupted by megabirds, but tonight they keep away. Perhaps they sleep, or maybe they just realize that with more people on board the skyship it'll be more of a struggle and have decided it's not worth it. No matter, a quiet night is a quiet night, and Rockmo needs anything right now, its probably some quiet.

Right now he leans against a wall in the corner of the deck, trying to sort out his thoughts as he watches everyone else go about their business. Seydensorrow also seems lost in thought, looking out over the side of the ship, Doctor Nightengale is likely below deck, Vamir is nursing some type of alcohol that Rockmo cant recognize from a distance, Dialeth is also leaning against a wall, but unlike Rockmo he's starting to fall asleep, Carol is tinkering with her crossbow and chatting with Santiago, and then his gaze lands on Magdalene, sitting on a crate and simply playing around with small magic effects.

Magdalene... He wants to ask if they remember him, if they remember anything, wants to say something, anything at all, but finds himself frozen in place. Is it fear that holds him back? He isn't afraid of Magdalene, but rejection... Disgust... Perhaps he is afraid of that. His new friends, he hasn't known them long but he cares for them dearly, and the same fear of disdain and hatred lingers in his mind when he thinks of them, too.

'Did you really know me?' He wants to ask. 'Did you really love me?' He wonders. 'Could you do it again?' He hopes. The question burns in his mind, bouncing around and searing like a hot coal. Still, he remains where he is, unmoving, gaze still fixed on Magdalene.


End file.
